Years Ahead
by Nohgo
Summary: This is an alternate universe where Warp never joined Zerg's ranks. Buzz and warp have had a long relationships dating back to their academy years. Even though very different in many ways the two surprisingly made a good pair having more in common then one might think, but years latter can they still stand the test of time, or is it time to split paths and move on? WARNING SLASH!


Summary:

This is an alternate universe where Warp never joined Zerg's ranks. Buzz and warp have had a long relationships dating back to their academy years. Even though very different in many ways the two surprisingly made a good pair having more in common then one might think, but years latter can they still stand the test of time, or is it time to split paths and move on? WARNING SLASH!

-Chapter 1: Two for one Team

Warp trudged though the background of the dark desolate moonscape, his feet disturbing the maroon pebbles in his path with his disinterested and careless movements. His head slowly shifting over to the stationary moon cruiser, noticing his devoted partner begin one of his usual missions monologues. "Oh Buzz," he sighed as his palm gently rubbed over his face, "No one could ever be more informed that absolutely nothing is happening." Warp groaned quietly to himself his eyes naturally rolling in his head.

The time had begun scraping away with each tiresome moment spent siting on this dull hunk of mind-numbingly boring rock. Warp was much more in favor with combat and action on his missions, compared too… what ever this was supposed to accomplish.

Feeling the last of his patients spent, by his neglected need for excitement. It was time to utilize his talents too the test for convincing a stubborn Lightyear to get the two of them out of this dump, without hiding a hint of his brewing irritated attitude Warps voice leaped across the empty landscape. "Hay Jr space ranger, how bout when your done with your cookie quotas, we get off this rock and find some action."

The hero's focus was easily redirected to the others sarcastic remarks, Buzz briefly finished up his current activity's by pressing a few more buttons on his wrist before responding to the others antagonizing, "Sorry Warp, you know the mission protocol." Buzz exclaimed, "Protocol shmotocal, how long before we can hightail it back home?"

"Home, what happened to wanting some action?" Buzz questioned a bit confused, attending to other business on his wrist com while keeping his conversation with his accomplice, "I'm sure we can find plenty action between the two of us, huh Lightyear?" his face grinning a persuasive smirk, as his body seemed to lean naturally into a more provocative position.

Buzz's face turned rigid and firm to cover up the blush that was spreading though his cheeks. "Hell where alone right now h-…" an odd electronic beeping over took Warps words, both attentions turned back too the vacant moon cruiser, Buzz wasted no time enticing himself back into his mission further investigating this new development.

"Where picking up another signal." Buzz informed, "Faint but not mistakable fluxuations, where getting close… I can feel it." Buzz tightened his right fist in determination. The rangers words caused Warp to scoff as he leaned his body weight over one of the hundreds of boulders planted near by. "Feel it? What you have some kind of Lightyear super sense now?" he mocked, "Besides we don't even know wear the signal came from, where out here shooting in the dark."

"That emergency signal was sent from this sector, it's big but not inhabited by much life." Buzz reminded the already aggravated ranger, "It's space Buzz, it's a sector in space and FYI space is a really big place. You know you could have just taken the rookies on this snooze fest, for once this is a Lightyear mission I'd rather miss out on." Admitted the blue ranger.

Buzz a bit shocked at first by the confession, quickly created a soft sweat hearted smile. Leading himself over to the blue ranger, "Ah, come on Warp. I always love going on missions with you, where still partners just like old times." Giving a friendly pat on his colleagues back, yet Warp still continued his pouting nature ignoring the others kind gestures. Easily lifting his body onto his well sized bolder, Warp partaking in a cozy seated position for the conversation that loomed ahead.

"Right... more like your part time side kick as of late. You and the rookies run around saving diplomats and kicking Zerg butt while I'm stuck at the base with satellite duty and tanker patrol. Don't remember that from the old days." the blue ranger turned away even more flustered then before.

"Come on that's not true we've had our fair share action adventures too." The other persuaded, " Oh yeah?" Snorted Darkmatter as his sarcasm dripping from his venomous words, now fully determined to prove his partner wrong, "Maybe your right Buzz, who could forget our latest adventures such as, the mystery of the missing traffic signs or the bust of the illegal cat hording and of cores the suspense of the office mug thief!"

Lightyears face wilted with his new found guilt, as he suddenly began to see Warps truth. "Maybe it has been longer then I thought since we had a more… edgy assignment together." The two remaining silent for a good moment, Warp's eyes harshly deadlocked on the still guilt-tripping hero. Buzz deliberately met the others gaze with a tender glance, continuing his calm and soft attitude for the situation.

The tension was pierced like plasma putty when the alarm began to sound once again, both rangers taken back into their current situation. Buzz's excessive sense of duty and morals only beckoned him to finish his mission, and leave their talk to a latter date. "We'll talk about it, when we get back…" Buzzes soft voice cooed, the blue rangers face held no hint of surprise as he silently fallowed the others lead with out any further protest. Warp always had unbeatable POKER face, one Buzz sometimes feared to decode. Buzz gently turning his most innocent face to his silent accomplice, "…Promises." Buzz whispered softly but close enough for the other to hear, as both set course for their newly targeted objective.

Back at star command:

The commander resigned in the office as his finger continued taping to the quiet rhythm of his tiny desk clock. His face peering from his current document as he began to glare viciously at the piles of unfinished paper work sprawled erratically at all corners of his desk. "Well." He muttered to himself, slowly ejecting from his seat to his feet. "Might as well pick up some hot Jo before getting to the bottom of this eye sore." beginning his descant to the main exit.

But before he could do so he was diverted when hearing the sound of three little voices address him, "Commander!" he swiftly turned, grunting with dull curiosity, as three little men slid though the back office doors. "And what do you three want, more vacation requests for the pile?" He asked in his usual crud manner.

"Ranger Even is here to see you commander." The LGM's reported, the commander instantly scowled, "Gah, not again! Tell him to come back tomorrow, as of now I'm on coffee brake." storming to the exit once again. "We did, but… he won't leave." They warned in a nervous tone. Nebula heeding the others warning, knowing exactly what trouble he was in for. "Maybe I'll just slip out the back then." He snickered, sneaking to the opposite side of the room.

Changing his cores, the automated doors slid open to suddenly reveal a vexed copper SKIN space ranger, awaiting the others arrival as if perfectly predictable. His arms crossed holding an impatient posture over his body.

"Ranger Emrick? What a surprise…" The commander sighed in defeat, "what do you want?" The younger ranger shifted his hands to his hips. "For starters I prefer Even Commander and I need to speak to you about my partner arrangements."

"I told you rang-…" Nebula's words were disbanded by a curious knock by a second guest visiting at the front door of his office. "What!?" The commander shouted. The door revealing three familiar rookies, Mira, Booster and XR, "What in the cosmos do you three want?"

XR quickly began to sidetrack the conversation, " Hay! Cousin Emrick, It's been awhile" Rolling over to the two negotiating rangers "… funny you seem a bit wider since last time, you been putting on pounds? And I mean in the best way possible of course." The Commanders palm met his face. "Ranger Emrick is my nephew XR, not yours! You're a robot for Pete sake!" XR quickly protested, "Oh, come on pops." The young nephew made a bitter face of annoyance at the two, "I told you its Even." He glared, but all seamed to only ignore his corrections.

Booster hesitated before intervening in his softly manner, "ah… guys I think were getting ah... just a little off track here." Steering back on topic, the commander did just as Booster had suggested, "Ranger Nova, Booster, is there a reason for your being here? And don't call me pops!" Mira stepped forward, "Yes commander, sir…if you ah, have the time, we can come bac-…"

"Even's not so hard to remember, besides Emrick… Emrick? What am I a night time relief PHARMACY prescription!" Even hastily interrupted, as he still seemed to be annoyed at his lack of attention.

"I don't care soldier!" this finally setting the commander over the edge in no time at all, feeling this encounter had been dragged out long enough. "The sooner you all leave the sooner I get the heck out of this office, so spit it out!" The dark skinned commander snapped, looking directly at the three rookies still occupying the front entrances.

Mira once again stepped forward presenting their request. "Yes sir, we were ah, hoping to be passed for a higher level assignment… sir." Mira requested; commander Nebula sighed, "you know the rules, no rookies squad can venture on high risk missions without an experienced ranger, in other words its just to dangerous."

Booster began to blurt "But Buzz is-…"

"Is on a mission with ranger Darkmatter." Nebula Finished.

"You know Darkmatter is Buzz's real partner." The commander glanced at the impatient experienced ranger. "Ranger Emrick I understand you're short of a partner right now?" The ranger's eyes widened suddenly as his brows quickly lowered in realization, "Now wait just a nano click, this rookie crew is Lightyear's charity project and isn't any of my responsibility! I want a real ranger commander."

Mira frowned at the remark, "charity project?" she grumbled. "I became a ranger to protect, not babysit rookies." The gray haired ranger crossed his arms knowing this would take longer than he had hoped. "Sorry son, we've been a little short handed, its team rookie or satellite duty, your choice."

The younger Nebula fell into a panic, "wha- Wait! What about Darkmatter I've worked with him before?" the oldest one scowled. "Yeah, when Lightyears with the rookies!" he exclaimed becoming more irritated. "Exactly my point commander." Even concluded.

Grunting, Nebula responded, "Are you telling me you want to split up team Lightyear and Dakematter?" he asked in a slow wary tone. "Well if you think about it, it's really what's best for everyone." XR exclaimed, as everyone present seemed to agree with this solution; everyone except the one opinion that could make such a ruling.

Giving everyone his coldest gaze, and chilliest words as he replied. "Rangers Buzz and Warp have been suitable partners since their first academy placement ceremony, assigned by sergeant Gamma's hand himself. The only way this is gonna happen rangers is though personal request of Lightyear and Darkmatter, so I suggest you take it up with them and tough tomatoes other wise!"

There was an eerie silence that had swept over the room as if they had just stumbled upon a bombshell that had halted any further argument. "Dismissed." Was all the superior needed to say to give everyone the final cue to leave without another word said.

Latter that night, Nebula sat alone with his work, still in abundance around him. The station had become peacefully quit, as most rangers where asleep or had gone to the comforts of their homes. A few night workers and robot patrols where scattered about, but the halls and rooms of the structure were now mostly empty at this time. The commander hearing the entrance to his work space opened, another visitor no doubt. With out so much as a courtesy knock he thought, his fist clasped, as he still felt aggravated from his last unscheduled appointment. Looking up at his guest, only to find himself with an unexpected surprise.

Despite the room's dim atmosphere, with only the soft glow of commander's desk light providing any kind of visibility his guest was unmistakable. "Darkmatter? Your not due back until tomorrow, go home son it's late." But the other only ignored his superiors suggestions, as he slid down into one of the near by conference chairs. Nebula patently waited for what the blue ranger had come to say, obviously of some importance to need to visit at such an hour.

Warp finally did so after making him self perfectly comfortable, "Commander Nebula…" he paused. "Yes ranger?" his interest only peeking with further anticipation, Warp seemed to be in a serious and almost distraught state. "I would like to request and file for partner exchange as soon as possible." Warp concluded, the commander had no other words for what he had just heard besides an obvious. "What?"

To be continued...


End file.
